


Necessity

by xannish



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: BDSM as a coping mechanism, Bottom Thanatos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hurt/comfort kind of, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Zagreus, i will fight you over this dynamic, thanatos gets sensory overload, zagreus is a service top, zagreus is still a smartass in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xannish/pseuds/xannish
Summary: Thanatos is having a hard time with the mortal world in eternal winter, and needs a little help.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 330





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly canon-compliant, set shortly post-main-story (10th victory) and after initiating romance with Thanatos, so some spoilers for that.
> 
> Warnings for mild mention of canon-typical violence and characters coping with mental distress through rough sex.
> 
> Might be part of a series? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**ἀνάγκᾳ δ’ οὐδὲ θεοὶ μάχονται**

_Not even the gods fight necessity_  
  
**— Simonides of Ceos, c. 5th Century BC**

  


It was getting easy.

Zagreus wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he’d begun working for the House of Hades in an official capacity, how many times he had set out through Tartarus on the trek to the surface. He found his way through more often than not, as of late, no matter what his father threw at him, no matter what conditions the Pact laid down.

He bantered with opponents. He lied to the gods. He met his father at the snowy mouth of the Temple and usually struck him down. Even that had begun to lose the spice of satisfaction, since their relationship had been improving. Usually. Hades of all people still knew how to press his buttons.

This particular day, after one such victory, Zagreus slogged from the circle wounded and chilled and found that he didn’t even feel like trying to reach Persephone’s cottage this time. He sat down on a stone at the river’s edge and just _waited_ , until the red that flowed from his body became the red of the Styx, come to take him home.

When he rose from the pool, his body felt better than ever, but his nerves still vibrated with restless dissatisfaction. He headed for the West Hall, looking for the one person who could always brighten his day (or night?) at least for a little while. But when he reached the God of Death’s favored balcony, Thanatos wasn’t there.

“Ah, there you are. I take it he didn’t find you, then.” His mentor’s voice rang through the hall, and Zagreus turned to face him, brightening.

“Hello, Achilles. Did you mean…”

“Thanatos. He was in some state when he appeared here, and seemed to be looking for you.” The golden-haired hero rubbed the back of his neck. “I think he went to your chambers. You should go to him, lad.”

“Oh. Yes. Thank you. I’ll look for him now.”

Achilles gave a solemn nod, and Zagreus turned to leave, but then-- “Zagreus.”

The prince paused, looking over his shoulder. “Yes?”

The shade’s eyes were sad and fierce, the way they got when he spoke of Patroclus. “Take care of him.”

Zagreus set his jaw and nodded firmly. “I will, sir.”

He left, making for his room with a speed generally reserved for fleeing it.

  


******

  


Zagreus was so used to Thanatos looming (and floating) that he almost didn’t see him closer to eye-level. The God of Death slumped on the edge of the prince’s unmade bed, head in his hands and scythe nowhere in sight.

“Than..?”

“Zagreus.” The ethereal voice spoke his name with a sigh as he looked up. He seemed tired, golden eyes even more shadowed than usual.

“What’s wrong?” Zagreus asked, moving to his lover’s side.

A clipped and hollow laugh, devoid of humor. “You have no idea.”

“Well, you could tell me about it.” He sat down on the bed beside him, careful not to crowd the other’s space.

“The mortals. They’re dying in droves up there. Starvation, cold, illness… it’s getting worse, and shows no sign of stopping. I feel like I can never escape it.”

“Than…”

“I feel like I’m stretched too thin,” he continued. “No, like I’m _crushed_ by it all. Like it _clings_ to me, even when I’m home, like I’ll never find quiet, like I’ll never be clean.”

Thanatos was trembling with tension, eyes fixed on the colorful rug Zag had recently had installed. He didn’t think the other god was admiring it.

Still tentative, Zagreus laid his hand on his partner’s thigh. Thanatos flinched at the touch and Zagreus quickly tried to pull away, but Thanatos caught his hand before he could go far. “No. It’s all right.” He firmly laid the hand back where it had been, covering it with his own. His skin was always cool to the touch, but today it felt like it was leeching the warmth right out of him. Zag didn’t mind.

“What can I do?”

“You feel like them in some ways.” Thanatos was addressing him, but again staring at the rug. (Were those blood stains? Ugh. Maybe he should’ve accepted Dusa’s offer to help tidy up in here.) “Full of life and feeling. The mortals are sparks in the darkness that I gather at their time and bring back here. And like sparks, I feel the touch of each one. In normal times, there’s a sweetness to it, a unique poignant pain of each life I bring to a close. In any number, they’re like ants beneath my skin. But you, Zagreus… you’re a _bonfire_.”

“The way you say that, I’m not so sure that that’s a good thing.”

“It is,” Thanatos snapped, and his hand tightened on Zag’s, forcing him to maintain contact.

“What can I do?”

“I just want to feel you. _Just_ feel _you._ When we’re together, when you’re-- _inside me_ , I--”

Zagreus reached across him, his free hand finding the firm angle of Thanatos’s jaw and forcing the other god to look at him. He searched those fathomless golden eyes, and found the expected pain, but more than that: _need_ , raw and hungry, which stirred some answering beast somewhere inside.

“Yes,” Zagreus answered. Further words on either side were moot as he pulled the taller man down into a kiss, capturing his lips and demanding more. Thanatos melted into it, his own mouth eager to offer up whatever Zagreus asked of him.

Zagreus freed his hands and shifted over on top of Thanatos, straddling his lap and firmly pushing him back onto the bed, hands seeking the skin beneath the shadowy robes. Than’s own hands raced to keep up with actually unfastening the pieces before Zagreus tore something. Unfortunately, as in so many of their more martial contests of speed, Zagreus was winning, sending cloth and jewelry tumbling across the mess of blankets.

Thanatos changed tactics, instead sliding his hands up Zag’s legs, beneath the hem of his chiton, to free his lover’s rapidly hardening cock.

Zagreus gave a soft little growl of pleasure and bent down sharply to claim Than’s lips once more, even as the other god began to firmly stroke him. He bit Than’s lip as he pulled away, and the hand around his cock tightened hard. 

Zagreus moaned and looked down at Thanatos, the usually composed being already flushed and disheveled, lips still parted, glossy with saliva and the faintest smudge of silvery ichor--blood drawn by Zagreus’s teeth. Zag had never wanted him more.

He reached down and pulled Than’s hand off of him. He rose up on his knees, still watching as he used his own hand, stroking gently. Thanatos was almost holding his breath, unsure what to expect until Zagreus hauled himself upward, straddling his shoulders.

Zag raised his eyebrows, a silent _is this all right?_

Than shivered beneath him. “Yes,” he whispered, voice rough, “ _please._ ”

“How can I say no to that?” Zagreus asked, playful as ever before he guided the head of his cock into his lover’s mouth.

Thanatos took him eagerly, lifting his head to strain for more, which Zagreus gave him, letting himself fall forward so he could sink deeper, almost pushing into his throat. Thanatos moaned around him. His eyes were closed, but he had a hand firm on Zagreus’s leg, encouraging.

There was something about this that drove Zagreus wild. He’d had Than’s talented mouth plenty of times, but this-- _this_ , with the ever-solemn God of Death pinned beneath him… how could he not want _more?_

He rolled his hips, fucking himself deeper into his throat. Than seemed startled for just a moment before he took this, too, tilting his head to give Zagreus a better angle, utterly ready for Zag to use him however he wanted.

Zagreus let himself go, thrusting deep into that eager mouth, that willing throat. He couldn’t help but look down and watch Than’s perfect face, strangely at peace even as his mouth was so roughly fucked. _Gods_ , he knew he could come so easily like this. He didn’t want to. He still needed _more._  
He gave a few more swift thrusts, then pulled out abruptly. Thanatos made a thoroughly undignified noise of shock and protest as Zagreus climbed off of him. Zag was up in time to see that his hand had been wrapped around his own erection, already dripping despite-- _or because of?_ \--Zag’s rough use.

“That’s not the only way you wanted me inside you, is it?” Zagreus teased.

Than let his head fall back against the bed. “ _Blood and darkness,_ ” he cursed in a whisper, covering his eyes with one arm.

Zagreus crawled from the bed and struggled out of the rest of his clothes, kicking them out of the way before he nudged apart Than’s legs which still dangled from the edge. He lifted a bare leg in each hand as he leaned forward between them, his slick cock sliding against Than’s own until their bodies met. “ _Is it?_ ” he repeated.

“No,” Thanatos answered, choked.

“Hmm…” Zagreus replied, mock-considering. He pulled away again, but used one arm to keep Than’s legs up as his free hand explored between them. He felt Than tense as his fingers ventured closer to his hole, teasing over the sensitive skin. He laid one finger there against his entrance and watched Thanatos tremble, trying not to writhe against it, as if his body were ready to impale itself dry, needing this so badly. 

“Do you still have--” Zag began, and was cut off by Than shoving a small vial down towards him with the hand not still by his face, having rescued it from the pile of discarded clothing. Zagreus caught it deftly before it tumbled to the floor. “Ever-prepared,” he observed. Still not releasing Than’s legs, he removed the stopper with his teeth and spit it to the side, where it rolled off underneath an ornate dresser that should’ve held the pile of clothes beside it. Oh well. Than could curse him for losing it later. 

For now, he poured a drizzle of the faintly fragrant oil down the other’s exposed ass, and more along his own erection. Doing all of this one-handed, there wasn’t much choice but to let it drip everywhere, nor a chance to do something reasonable with the bottle. He tossed it aside and hoped the dregs wouldn’t ruin anything important. _Probably_ not.

More worries for later. Now, he let his fingers return to their earlier teasing. This time, slick with lubricant, he _did_ press in.

Than’s hips bucked against the intrusion, not resisting, but wanting more. He pressed two fingers in, deeply, knowing it was a lot, so soon. Thanatos moaned something unintelligible as Zagreus fucked him with his fingers.

“What was that?” Zagreus asked. “Want me to stop?” (He wasn’t stopping.)

“Ngh, no.” Than replied, struggling to find words.

“Want me to... slow down?”

Thanatos growled in frustration.

Zagreus added a third slick finger, curling them deep inside of him. “Ah. You want me to fuck you senseless.”

Thanatos shuddered, his cock dripping onto his bare stomach.

“You should have said so.”

“I think… you’ll recall.. I did.”

“Mmm. I needed the reminder.”

He pulled his fingers free and used a few swift strokes along his length to oil it evenly before he guided himself in, not stopping until he was sheathed to the hilt. He shifted Than’s legs to rest on his shoulders and paused for a moment, letting them both adjust.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Zagreus mused, gazing down at him.

Thanatos scoffed, face still hidden.

“No, I mean it. Look at me.”

Another noise of protest.

“Thanatos.”

He reluctantly moved his arm, golden eyes finally meeting mismatched ones.

“I want you here, with me. Completely. You want an escape from the world up top? This is it. Nothing matters but you and me.”

Thanatos gave a small, soft chuckle. “Zagreus.”

“And I want to see how much you like having me inside you.” He rolled his hips as a reminder, and was rewarded with Than’s gasp of pleasure.

He didn’t give his partner a chance to formulate a comeback, either, instead ( _finally_ ) beginning to fuck him in earnest, his focus slipping from watching Than’s reactions to seeking his own sensation. 

That is, until he saw Than’s hand moving back to touch himself and was struck by a devious idea.

He grabbed each of the other god’s wrists and them away from his cock, down to his sides. He held them firmly, even used the new position as further leverage to fuck him even harder. 

Than’s eyes went wide for a moment, but Zagreus felt another shift in him, some other wall crumbling between them.

“Fuck,” Thanatos whispered, “ _Please._ ”

Zagreus didn’t make him specify what he was begging for. He drove into him hard and fast, sharp, violent thrusts that felt like they would bruise both of them. The impact of their bodies was loud in the large bedchamber, broken only by Than’s small helpless noises of pain and pleasure, growing more and more urgent.

“Zag,” he gasped, his body going rigid as Zagreus did not break tempo, “ _Zag._ ” And then he was coming without being touched, his bouncing cock spurting across his stomach and chest as Zagreus continued to fuck him hard.

The sight of it, the feel of Thanatos clenching around him--it was too much for Zagreus. He came, hard, spilling himself deep inside his lover’s oh-so-willing hole. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, lost in the moment. It was Than who spoke first, tugging gently at the wrist Zagreus still held. “Going to let me go anytime soon?”

Zagreus blinked sheepishly. “I might, if you ask nicely.”

Than’s voice was sardonic as ever as he answered, “Please, Prince Zagreus, can I have my hands to clean up this mess we’ve made?”

Zagreus considered. “I suppose… on one condition.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t leave right away. Just stay with me. Duty can wait, can’t it? You once said it can wait when necessity dictates, so can’t you take a necessary break?”

Thanatos sighed, relaxing back onto the bed. “You’re right,” he finally answered. “Duty can wait. Now go get me a towel.”

  


******

  


Time passed, and Thanatos _didn’t_ vanish in a flash. Instead, now both a little cleaner, he found his way back into the bed, this time just lingering in his lover’s arms.

It was… _nice_ , really. Peaceful. Zagreus felt satisfied in a way he hadn’t in… he wasn’t sure how long. He didn’t want to go back and face the endless march of shades defending his father’s realm, punctuated by Than’s rare and random appearances. He wanted… well, if things were going to be like this, he wanted more.

Which… actually, it gave him an idea.

He looked down at where Than’s cheek rested against his chest. “When I reach the surface, when I don’t die in combat… That _is_ technically your purview, isn’t it?”

Thanatos glanced up without lifting his head. “I suppose it is. I _do_ feel it, you know.”

“Then… what if you consider me one of your mortals in need. _Find me._ Take me home. Can you do that?”

“Adding to my duties, now, your highness?”

“Aren’t I allowed?”

The God of Death’s lips quirked into a wry smile, which he hid by laying a cool kiss on Zagreus’s collarbone.

“Is that a yes?”

“As you wish. I’m yours to command.”

It was Zag’s turn to smirk as he brushed his fingers through his lover’s silver hair, further possibilities blossoming in his mind. 

“Are you. Well. We’ll have to see about that.”


End file.
